Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Google Translate
by Gabrielle Avis
Summary: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone goes through Google translate 8 times. Warning: this will make absolutely no sense whatsoever. Rated T for translate because I have absolutely no idea what will come up.
1. Disclaimer and Stuff

Disclaimer and other stuff

Hello all I always find it weird that even though this is the book/movie/what ever it is you are posting on fan fiction is quite obviously not originally ours we need to put a disclaimer. It's called _fan _fiction for a reason but I'll put on anyway because I don't want to get into trouble.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

Among other things this story is literally me putting _Harry Potter_ (which it do not own) into Google translate, translating it into 8 different languages then turning it back into English.

The languages are:

Irish

French

Danish

Latin

Zulu

Greek

Romanian

Italian

Please DO NOT get on my case about things like the wrong use of 'your' and if it says 'its' instead of 'it's. That was Google translate and I'm not changing it because that is want Google translate put so it is final.

Lastly Even though it says 'Sorcerer's Stone' I am an Australian, which means I am meant to be stereotypically lazy an could not be bothered to type an entire book into Google translate and I couldn't find a website that had a copy'n'pasteable (yes that is a word now) book with Philosopher's Stone, so even though it says 'Sorcerer's Stone' I spell things like 'color' 'colour'.


	2. Chapter 1 Child

**Chapter 1. Child**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet; say they are proud to be the norm, thank you. This page was last things that people can expect, if the secret is not something strange or foreign.

Tour Dursley was the director of a company called grunt it. He was an obese neck and nothing else, even if you spend a lot of time and withdrew. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the size of the package of food at the best time stretching over fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursleys are not able to do something called Dudley opinions boy everywhere.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but it was secret, the great fear was that one of us. Bear, if someone is not in a vase. Mrs. Dursley was the sister of Lady Potter, but meet a good man for many years, in fact, because her sister and her sister and the lady made some - is - do unDursleyish more. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say, if Potter got in his way. The Dursleys knew that the Potters son of a small, but not yet seen. The second reason is that the child with Potter; they did not want Dudley mixing with a child.

When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up without having a clue about the cloudy sky outside to deal with the dull, gray Tuesday our seems to be a worldwide success. Mr. Dursley hummed and got a number of players to be the work of the Lord, knowing that if the wind is good for them, and cry, and Mrs. Dudley Dursley gossip is very good.

None of them noticed, Tawny flutter at the top of the window.

8:30 appointed Mr. Dursley briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and the desire, but to get permission, Dudley was lost, and that Dudley is now launching products on the walls of the seizure. " Kid," chuckled Mr. Dursley that God has left home. So they took him in the car and drive away from the four.

First noticed something in the corner of the street signs - Reading is an implementation detail. In the second, Mr. Dursley did not realize what he has seen - and look back over your head. Cat standing on the corner of Privet, but for this, please. And what happened? Art should be light. Here Mr. cats ignored. Look. For example, Mr. enemy, Mr. Dursley in a corner, a mirror of the Taw. Read the label Privet - in fact, looking at the sign; or do not read the signs of tables and cats. Little cat mind terribly Dursleys. When it comes to the city during the day and where the building would be remembered year's high hopes.

But at the end of the city, which means that there is nothing but studies of destruction. While sitting in morning traffic jam usually can not see more in the habit seems to be a lot. The people on clothes. Mr. Dursley could not bear people in funny clothes - the getups you saw young people; I think it was a new way foolish. Drum your fingers on the wheel and eyes on the next odd. I said in the survey. Dursley was enraged with little or no people; that is, they were older than him, and put on a blue coat? "The Lord struck Mr. Dursley, who was hit investment and talent - there is, as is obvious when working ... Packaging also come for some time came to grunt Mr. All cars. Produced by exercises soul back.

Every window and sat down on the ninth floor office Mr. If you do nothing, you could ignore morning exercises. Clearly an owl fly there, but people on the street; they look and recycling - are the mouth over your head, then you can go faster. Most of us have had the night owl. Mr. Dursley, however, the former is usually bat. Shout to five. Shouted calls, the other a bit '. In addition, the fracture was also a necessity, consider the journey to go, will be sent to Hierapolis, a bakery and legs.

Forgot your death, this group of people should follow his spear into the oven. Transactional looks angry. Why not, but better. That whispered with delight, and a member of the crew must be selected. Repetitive go bag, sedge, which are great as well, which they said went.

" The Potters, who were there with him in the city, and their son, Henry"

Mr. Dursley. Fear of attack. Spin whispers as if to say something, but changed.

Back across the street, so as to go free as an office, a secretary, and I'm almost home phone number if I changed it. And I turned and stroked his hair; I think ... it's there. Potter said the minimum. While the number of people who believed in trust by the name of Potter. Come to think of himself can be called Harry was not sure that her grandson. The boy had never seen. Let me start with Harvey. Or Mark. Mrs. Dursley was carefully; In addition, he and his sister came, so that if there is no reference. The fault will not - but if you had a sister ... so when their hands...

He found a bodybuilding was one day, and went contributions from stakeholders.

"I'll come, " he growled, and immediately went to the old man. Earlier, when for a few seconds, Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a purple robe looks. Likely to hit the fact that he was upset. Smiling Rather, it is written on the face and the voice can be grating passersby will not regret it, my lord, to rejoice in you that I was shocked, because the next day there is nothing - no need to do so even Muggle finally went, happy day "

And old Mr. Dursley left.

Repair Dursleys. Foreign man. Muggle thought it was called before. He was agitated. A wagon, and he ran home and started to hope for or what is the vision of the planet, not evidence.

And he went on his way to number four, saw for the first time - and this is not the situation for the better - tabby cat has been seen that morning. Now, standing in the fields. I do not know, but it was the same; the mechanism is the same around the eyes.

"Shoot" lords and there was no voice, the cat. Example, facing the dusk paid for himself. Plenty of life? Mr. prayers. Welcome home. This does not mean anything, as his wife.

Mrs. Dursley was a natural and beautiful. Mark tells the story, scientists, and as a new word every day Dudley, during dinner with her daughter ("no"). Custom made, Mr. Dudley Dursley tried when it was put to bed, and the evening news in the living room waiting for news of the latter. ;

" Finally, people today are scouts from all areas of the owl rare bird. Probably not all owls normally hunt at night the light of day as a hundred birds, just them. Specialists can bedridden for which the owls have suddenly. " And allows you to work will be presented. " In secret. C. McGuffin cold now. ' D finite owls tonight, Jim? "

" Ted," he said about the time, "I do not know, but today is not only alien to the number of viewers ostrich Kent until last night in New York, perhaps the rain, tell me, and I promised people Rain Dundee Shooting Stars, who had Bonfire Night celebrates original -. Almost know, but I promise a wet night tonight. "

Sitting on a chair in Mr. Ice Stars in the UK? Owls flying, day after day? All mantles wonderful people? And the risk, the whisper of the clock tower

It is Mrs. Dursley two cups of tea and then went into the living room. This was not good. It says something. Cleared his throat nervously. " Er - Petunia, dear - you have heard of the sisters was then given to you? "

Believing in Jesus and irritated by this, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked. Often do not have a sister.

"No, " said the earth. "Why?"

" Unfortunately, in the process, " Mr. Dursley was rotten. "... And many of the stars of the modern city, to build good ... owls only Lu ... "

" And Mrs. Dursley boat.

" I do not believe ... Maybe ... the crowd ... you know ... ".

Mrs. Dursley, green tea, and in the pool. I dare say, that Mr. Dursley came ears heard the name "Potter." He decided that he would not have dared. But, he says, as in the verse, which in turn was the "Son - When the weather Dudley now, what is it?"

"I think," said Mrs. Dursley ago - work.

" What is your name? Howard, is not it? "

"I am convinced. Embarrassing, common name, please. "

"Please," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sank a terrible thing. "Of course, it was great. "

Do more; I must say that he went to bed. Mrs. Dursley was still in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley space and looked out the window into the courtyard. And it was up to cat. When we take into account, as if waiting for something Privet.

Secondly, they believe that? Pans apply? If so, come to him ... where a couple - but he could not think about it.

The bed Dursleys. Mrs. Dursley was asleep in the Lord, but Mr. Dursley looked, and wanted to mind. Finally, the containers were little 'comfort in sleep, which is legal because it was Mr. and Mrs. Dursley go near them. Potters knew what he meant, and he can not see, and how can the world Petunia Petunia and stakeholders - your paid items - you can not fear

When he was sick.

He flew back and forth concerns Mr. Dursley sleep outside walls not sleep because of an illness. Corner of Privet remained indifferent, as an image, without batting an eyelid. And it happened, when he is not afraid of any car on the road near the door is closed and the hair will dance there are two things that should not have. Therefore, the night before the game to be moved.

It seemed that the man in the corner I saw a cat, just think of the earth silent and thinking. Line, waving her cat in their environment.

Anybody who has ever wondered Privet. They were thin and old, the silver beard and hair are visible long enough to return to his life. We ordered the white robe of various colours of purple, earth, light and with - the jewellery should be rejected by the body. Blue eyes and a great behind the screen itself - and the horns of the moon and the nose too, at least twice in white, as if. The name of White Dumbledore.

White Globe Dumbledore, on the road so you have everything up to his knees on the web. Estate buyer wants mantle. But suddenly seems to be what you were always trying to get the cat on the opposite side of the road. It's kind of football scene. The girl laughed: " That's all. "

As the economy looking to buy. And as for silver, and watercolour. It was great, and it was in the air and clicks. Light came after little pop. And click on it - the thrill of a light in the darkness. Elijah took twelve shots - no, for a distance until all the lanterns in two places, the eyes of the cat watching him. If you looked out the window, or property Ady - Eye Mrs. Dursley could not bear to try to improve profits. Fall Silent - external access to be restored within four blankets, and sat with her cat. Do it, but if it is.

"I see here, Professor McGonagall. "

Tabby turned to smile, but it was not. But it seems really hard to find a woman wearing glasses and a square with people about the truth of the type of cat eyes. CARTER was Emerald. The hair based on his saliva - the wolf of light. As he admitted, however, a pretty girl with too much pressure.

"This shot I know who I am? " He said.

"My teacher wants to see the video. "

"We need to strengthen the wall, if you want to stay," said Professor McGonagall.

"Every day, if you do? Fell twelve sections of the symposium and come here. "

Professor McGonagall snorted angrily.

"In fact, the source of all good things," he said, eagerly, " you would think that would be a bit ' more careful, but no -. Should be noted, nothing prevents us from muggle.. Shame. " La his head is in the dark, he was not sure that a part of the window, " Flocks of owls... I felt the stars ... Well, Meteor is a fool, stop listening to Kent - ... Definitely Dedalus Diggle was not very sense. ».

"No," said Dumbledore gently. "To celebrate the launch of at least 11 years."

"But," Professor McGonagall offense. "But it is not running. Their actions without a clear path, does not bear the voices of pumping Lock.

He met with a strong side at Dumbledore here, as though he expected to find something, but it is not so, and went away. "The whole day will be you know -. Though not the end, finally, found Muggle went to Dumbledore "

"It seems," said Dumbledore. " There are many things to be thankful for., Lemon leave you? "

" What's that? "

" A drop of lemon. " M more prone to have a Muggle sweet "

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall did not think cold like lemon drops. "I say, though - for those who have not - "

"Unfortunately, all things for himself, in the name of honour, a man of my understanding, it is intended to be the same" - knowledge of the follies - 11 Dean , in an attempt to talk to me? Voldemort. " Professor McGonagall fell, but Dumbledore seemed one and two drops of lemon leaves not seen. " When we share the arrival of confusion to say. " - As you know," does not mean that they are not afraid of Voldemort.

"You know, t, said Professor McGonagall, and half of anger, love and a half. " But even if otherwise. And ' well-known, which is so far away - Unfortunately, I do not know really scared Voldemort. "

"Speak kindly to me, " said Dumbledore calmly. "The ability to Voldemort. "

" But how - instead - . Praise"

" This is not done in the dark. He was not ashamed, and I'm Pomfri lady said that turned out to be a new earplugs. "

Dumbledore Professor McGonagall looked pointed and said, " owl rumour that there will be another round of nothing. Knowing that each of you talking about? Back to be arrested, we pray for?

The proposal of Professor McGonagall seems to be out of the cold, but serious, the cause of desire, which was on the wall and there will be no one to pick up a woman, so I decided homology Dumbledore's eyes open, because I do. It was obvious that, he says, "there" is clear for him to think that Dumbledore. Dumbledore, however, choose not to respond, huge lemon.

. . " Why do you say that" the problem " in the relationship Godric night, Potters Voldemort, James turned into clay quarry Lily - one - All."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall three.

"I can not believe it ... Lily and James ... I do not want to believe ... Oh, white ... "

He reached out his hand and took Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder. "I know ... I know...," he said directly.

Professor McGonagall's voice shook. "This is not, however, offer to kill the son of the efforts of Harry Potter - or how not to kill him is false... Because the guy knew a little ', but when they say that Voldemort kill Harry Potter capacity, a woman - and left.

Ştiatrist Dumbledore.

" But - " Professor McGonagall lose. " Anyone who has made all things ... it could kill a small child? ... How to ... How to reject everything in the name of Lord Henry can do for a long time? "

" Why can not guess, " said Dumbledore. "You know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out his eyes, and finished napkin roast football. Who took the gold in the ranks of Dumbledore has a great sense of smell, and she wanted to. And ' unusual there. And there were two hands instead of one, but a small thing that should be adopted by the Council. Create a sense of Dumbledore when he was cast in the lap, as he said. "? Hagrid himself too late to be sure I'll be here on my own, or so "

"We have," said Professor McGonagall. "Why can not I come from, of all places »

" I came to Uncle Henry, Aunt. A family left alone now. "

"You - you do not ask people who have lived," said Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet, showing four " Dumbledore -.. For what seems to be a bit ' two people, we could not find any, and found a son - that affects the mother until he came out I have seen, screaming for sweets is Harry. "

"This is the best thing to do, " said Dumbledore firmly. "Uncle Aunt to explain and make old things. I wrote our letter. "

" Letter" Professor McGonagall various forms of coercion, sitting on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, in a letter, it will probably be a popular leader who understand - what - today, it was called a surprise if one day in the future, a Harry Potter - Harry and copy the back of the hand - to know the names of all us "

" Ah, " he said, looking half head football Dumbledore - and the moon.. "Enough with the heads of all the kids a great way to go before you speak, it is not clear, although you can see, remember Ben - Ami, how much better it will be ready for their children might be that "

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and said. " - Yes, well, ' sort of, but as a guy here, Dumbledore, " One Eyed clothes, suddenly, as if they thought ' can hide Henry Add.

" Hagrid. "

"Again Dosti - mouse - Hagrid as a believer? "

I trust my Hagrid, " said Dumbledore.

" I do not say that to heart in place," said Professor McGonagall hard, " but I usually safe. Grounds "

Low around Growl broken. I grew more and went on the road when he saw the sign of a headlight; rainbow - the sky, the noise - in the air before falling off the bike on the road.

Moto Volume, if there is something in him that the drawing. This was approximately the same width at least two times exceeded five parts. So, what is good and great - also black hair and beard, let's say not much more than that hid his face with his hands on the basket of glass, and their feet were on the skin, but also small children Dolphin. One of the most important weapons of the muscles, a collection of rugs.

" Hagrid, " said Dumbledore, looking in depth. "Ultimately,. , Bike do you have? "

" Ah, Professor Dumbledore, sit, " said the giant, climbing carefully after motorcycle as promised. "Black Martians lent me a pair. Tues God."

" No problem "

" I will always be, my lord, - house was almost destroyed, and get out before the Muggles started swarmin Bristol ', define, such as the Flyin ... "

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall file is riding. Inside, just visible, a little boy died. Block Release - Black and go to see the quality of the cross on his forehead, run like lightning.

"I do" - Professor McGonagall complained.

"Hail, " said Dumbledore. " I will always be a scar. "

" We will not do anything for Dumbledore "

. " If I do it, nobody can be useful if someone else was in excellent condition left knee obsessed Metro Ari, London, -.. L here, Hagrid - who do you think would be the best."

Henry came home with Dumbledore Dursley, and stretched over.

" Dosti again - goodbye to him, I say, sir," said Hagrid, and must be close to the head, gloomy, Henry, and what is important to him that kissing scratchy, whiskery one.. Then screamed like a dog had Hagrid.

" Shhh," Professor McGonagall fall ", you Muggle "

"DB - please, " Hagrid complained loudly with a tissue and prevent eye. "But 200 - I can not stand it - Lily James dead - is a bit ' weak for Muggles three Harry - "

"True, so very sad, singing, however, in order to get to you, Hagrid, or we," muttered Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, patting his arm gently gardens Dumbledore and went, and the most humble. Door gently Henry placed at the entrance of a book jacket is available in two blankets Henry returned to the outside, but a package of three small things.; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and in the blink of an ' torch began to ' dawn, as is customary in Dumbledore's eyes.

" Ah, " said Dumbledore finally, " thing Have been established. Sharing the joy of sovereignty. "

"We have, " Hagrid said in a low voice: " Let's see what Takin attention to the bike overnight, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore.. My lord, "

Deleting sleeve tunic fluid in the eye, it's Hagrid and fired on us; and ascended into heaven, fostnou night.

"I'm going to see soon, I hope, Professor McGonagall, " said Dumbledore, shaking. Professor McGonagall be in his ear, he said.

But he turned and went on his way down the street to Dumbledore. BC Located on the corner - abroad. Click on it, and ran their lights for the twelve balls of light, different capacity Privet angry at the same time, like a cat peeking through the street near the corner of the end of one. Only he could see blankets, in step four.

" Fortune, Caius " A loud murmur. He turned, and a robe, it was not.

Privet cap clean air blow, which is a quiet and empty, and prepare high in the sky can be expected, which is great. Harry Potter and the child is set for the next day they took him with clothes, but to awaken. A small hand resting on the side of the book is closed, not knowing that he was famous, did not know Dursley woke up a few hours or a few weeks down the contents of the bottles of milk, took no action can be taken by my brother many people around the country meet and Dudley glasses held secrets ... Pa Harry - son of life "

* * *

**Yes so that is chapter 1 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

**What's your favourite lines?**

**Mine's _"the ability to Voldemort"_ and _"Hail, "said Dumbledore. "I will always be a scar."_**


End file.
